


Voulez Vous

by Eryn13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, XiuChen - Freeform, collegeAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: Chen and Xuimin have been best friends forever. Chen is a language major, Xuimin is an art student. The older male doesn’t see how French can sound like anything other than spitting phlegm. Chen takes that as a challenge. Which results in a very uncomfortable situation and the older male avoiding the younger as he tries to figure out these emotions he’s suddenly feeling. Frustrated Chen corners the other to try and understand whats going on. But Xuimin has one request, “say it again?”
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Voulez Vous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!   
> https://ko-fi.com/eryn13

For as long as Jongdae could remember Minseok had been by his side. From the time they were small, they had been inseparable. With the two of them doing everything together. They stayed close throughout their whole lives, even so far as to apply to the same colleges together. And Jongdae was ecstatic when they both got accepted at the same one. They both knew they wouldn’t have a lot of classes together- given that Minseok was an arts major and Jongdae was specializing in languages. Luckily though they both ended up in the same building for their dorms. Which meant that they both could spend time together outside of class.

It was Monday night, and they had both met at the dorm dining hall to eat and study. With Jongdae arriving first and laying out his homework for his most confusing class. French. He was taking it because it was still one of the most common languages in the world. But unlike Spanish or Japanese, he had much more trouble understanding it. When Minseok arrived he found the other hunched over his book. Face scrunched up in confusion and muttering tenses to himself. 

“I don’t see why you’re even taking French.” Minseok sighs, moving to sit down across from the other male and spread his own books out. Jongdae was shaken out of his concentration by the other male and blinks, slowly looking up at him. He frowns, giving a small glare to the other, before straightening in his seat. 

“It's important. It's one of the most spoken languages in the world.” Jongdae replies softly, moving to mark his page and close his book. Minseok shrugs, twirling a pencil between his fingers. 

“Well yeah… But you already speak Korean, Chinese, and English. Plus you’re learning Spanish and Japanese. I think you’re fine.” He says softly, shrugging, “if you push yourself too hard your brain will pop.” Jongdae sighs and shakes his head. 

“I may know a lot but the more I know the better off I’ll be to get a linguistics job. Besides, it's fun being able to switch languages.” Jongdae gives a small smile and stands, “come on let's go get food.” Minseok groans but staggers to his feet as well. Waving at a couple of friends of theirs as they head to the line to grab something for dinner. Their conversation was all but forgotten. 

It's a few days later when the conversation surfaces again. This time when Minseok finds Jongdae cursing out his last assignment. The other male is flipping between curses in all the languages he knows. Each curse getting more and more creative and elaborate than the last. Sighing Minseok leans down and picks the paper off the ground. Looking over the page a frown crosses his face before he looks up at Jongdae. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, standing again, the other male kicks the wall in response. Minseok’s frown darkens, eyes glancing back at the paper before looking up at the other. “No seriously what’s wrong? It's a C. That's a pretty good grade since you are taking three languages.” Jongdae turns, giving the other male a small glare before sliding to the ground. 

He lays his head on his knees and grumbles something on his breath. Minseok sighs and slips the paper into his own bag, moving over to take the spot next to him. He sat there in silence, waiting for his friend to answer him. Finally, after what feels like a long time, the other mumbles something else. It's soft but just loud enough to be heard. 

“It's my lowest ever grade in a language,” Jongdae says softly, causing Minseok to sigh and look upwards. Rolling his eyes before reaching out to pat Jongdae on his head. 

“I’m sorry Dae.” he says softly, “but it’s still a really good grade. Maybe if you weren’t taking so many classes you’d have gotten a better grade. I think you’re pushing yourself.” Jongdae hums noncommittally, head kept tucked down on his thighs. “Look if it really bugs you… why don’t you drop it and take it next semester?” That causes the other’s head to snap up. Jongdae shaking his head and a pout forming on his lips. 

“Nooooooo.” he whines, “then I’d be behind.” Minseok sighs, shaking his head in disbelief at how stubborn his friend is. 

“Honestly I still don’t get why you’re taking it.” He mutters softly, “there’s nothing cool about the language… and it just sounds like you’re choking on your own phlegm when you speak it. It makes no sense.” Jongdae’s face has furrowed as the other goes on a miniature rant, watching the other male argue about why French sucks. Finally, he can’t take it, pushing himself to his feet he points a finger at the other male.

“You’re wrong!” he says, voice coming out louder than intended. But he continues, “you’re wrong! French can be sexy! I’ll prove it to you!” And with that he turns and rushes off, muttering under his breath words that Minseok can’t understand. And leaving the other male confused by the sudden turn in conversation. 

After that, it feels like Jongdae is avoiding him. But when Minseok asks one of his classmates the other shakes his head before answering. 

“He’s studying… a lot.” Minseok watches the other male shrug and leave. Leaving the older all the more confused. Annoyed that his best friend has all but left him alone he decides to go to a club. Its a small, local place, made just for people like him. And because he knows a few of the workers he gets let inside easily. 

A few drinks later and he’s dancing in the middle of the club. Something he never would do sober. Hips swaying, head tilted back he lets himself feel the music. Just lets it flow through him. He probably would have missed the ringing of his phone if it hadn’t been for the sudden dip in sound. Scowling he stalks into the bathroom. Moving to lean against a wall as he fishes his phone from his pocket and answer it. 

“What?” He snaps into the receiver, getting nothing but silence in return. Even more pissed off he’s about to start screaming at whoever is on the phone, only to be interrupted by the sound of a confused voice. 

“Minseok?” Jongdae’s voice flows through the speaker, confused about the other’s tone. “Hyung where are you?” He asks softly, Minseok can hear the pout in the other’s tone. Huffing he leans against the bathroom wall, kicking the trash can lightly. 

“Why?” Minseok snaps back, “you obviously don’t care. You’ve been ignoring me for a couple of weeks now.” His voice gets a little whiny at the end, and Minseok has to refrain from continuing because he sounds like a whiny baby. There’s silence from the other end and then a small sigh. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae trails off, “Hyung I wasn’t trying to ignore you…” he huffs softly, “are you drunk?” He asks, frowning into the phone. There a soft huff of annoyances from Minseok and then the other replies. 

“Nooooooo…” the other wines back, before huffing and kicking the trash can again. “Ok… maybe… but you were ignoring me! So I came out drinking… I was lonely!” Jongdae sighs over the phone. 

“Ok look, where are you?” Minseok hums at the other's question. Thinking and tilting his head before slowly replying. 

“Huh? Oh… the club. That one club…. Uhhhh Desires? No… uhhh” he thinks harder, “the club by the school… the gay one.” Jongdae groans and rubs his forehead. 

“Rapture?” Jongdae replies, “the club is called Rapture. Look go outside, I’ll come pick you up.” Minseok whines and Jongdae growls, “Hyung you have a morning class and you need to sober up. Go outside.”

Minseok finally agrees and hangs up. Kicking the trash can one last time he heads outside. Moving to wait for the other male. When Jongdae shows up Minseok has to admit that the cold has sobered him slightly. Now he feels ridiculous about how he acted on the phone. There's the sound of a door slamming and then Jongdae stalking over to him. The other male moves to take his hand, tugging him back to the car. 

“Come on Hyung.” He says softly, “let's go back.” Minseok ducks his head, embarrassment setting into his bones. Soon enough they arrive back at the dorms. Jongdae leading Minseok inside and to his room. When Minseok opens the door he finally remembers what he wanted to ask. Turning he pushes his door open and looks up at Jongdae. 

“So what was going on if you weren’t avoiding me? I asked around and all I got was that you were studying.” Jongdae’s cheeks heat up and he looks down at the floor. Scraping the floor with his foot before looking back up. 

“I… I was practicing… getting better…” Minseok frowns and tilts his head at the other.

“Practicing what?” Jongdae swallows and slowly looks back up. Moving forward he chews on his lip slightly before leaning forward to speak in the other’s ear. 

“This…” He says softly, swallowing before moving to speak again. This time the words that tumble from his lips are in French. But it doesn’t sound like how Minseok remembers French. It's husky and deep, flowing and smooth. The words that tumble from Jongdae’s lips make the other’s legs go weak, a flush rising on his face. 

“Savez-vous à quel point vous êtes jolie, Minseok? Comment la lumière frappe votre peau lorsque vous étudiez? À quel point tu es mignon quand tu remplis tes joues de nourriture? Quand tu me souris à travers la pièce? Tu es si beau et tu ne sembles pas le réaliser. Au lieu de cela, vous ne voyez que le négatif. Mais tu es incroyable.(1)” Done Jongdae steps back, his own cheeks a pale pink he ducks his head down, “so uh… yeah… still think French is boring?” He peeks up to see Minseok shake his head, eyes wide. Giving a small nod Jongdae turns and rushes away, leaving Minseok dazed behind.

The next week it’s Jongdae’s turn to feel confused. Because no matter how hard he tries he can’t seem to find Minseok. More than just avoiding his gaze it is as though the elder memorized his schedule just for the purpose of ignoring him. He doesn’t see the other at all. Not a passing glance in the hallway. Nothing, no matter how hard he tries he can’t find the other. Frustrated he finally corners the other outside of his last class on Friday. Hands-on his hips he glowers as the other takes his time getting ready, only to try and slip out past him. Angry Jongdae grabs Minseok’s wrist and holds him still. 

“We need to talk,” Jongdae growls, glaring at the other and dragging the other behind him. Normally their strength is equal but Jongdae is so emotional he manages to overpower any struggles the other has. Soon enough he is pulling the other into his dorm and locking the door. Turning he throws his hands up as if to ask what’s up. Minseok looks away, a flush appearing on his cheeks. 

“W...what?” Minseok stutters, “what do you want Dae?” Jongdae growls and moves over, crossing his arms and staring at the other. 

“What do I want? Maybe to know where my best friend went? And why the hell is he ignoring me?” Minseok moves to speak and Jongdae holds a hand up, “Don’t even try to claim you aren’t ignoring me Min. I know you, and you were using my class schedule against me.” He glowers, “So what’s going on? Why are you ignoring me?” Minseok gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing and ears turning bright red. He whispers something under his breath and Jongdae frowns, leaning closer. “Huh?” This time Minseok swallows again and turns back to look at him. Eyes flickering between Jongdae’s face and the floor before speaking, louder again. 

“Can you do it again?” Jongdae blinks and tilts his head in confusion. 

“Do what?” Minseok blushes bright red, biting his lip and puffing his cheeks. 

“Speak French to me?” Jongdae’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush this time. Clearing his throat he glances down before looking back up at the other. 

“Ah… sure…” He whispers, biting his lip, slowly he clears his throat and leans forward. “Tu es si belle, tu m'as manqué.(2)” He whispers gently, hearing the other inhale sharply his eyes glance over to him. Wondering what that meant, blinking he tilts his head slowly. “

J'aime la sensation de toi dans mes bras. Ta peau touche la mienne.(3)” He reaches up to gently trail a hand over the others arm. “Même si vous ne nous voyez que comme des amis ... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de vous.(4)” 

He whispers softly, eyes closing as he leans against the other's ear. This time there’s a small sob and Jongdae’s eyes blink open in shock. Glancing over he steps back, hands flying up to hover over the other. Confusion evident on his face. Minseok sobs, reaching up to wipe at his face. Blinking he looks over at Jongdae, reaching up to pull him into a hug. 

“I love you too, idiot.” He whispers harshly, causing Jongdae to gasp in shock before stumbling back with wide eyes. He stares over at the other, hands shaking. 

“Wh...what? How did… how did you?” Jongdae stutters, not understanding how the other knew what he was saying. Minseok shakes his head with a small laugh. 

“I took French in highschool Dae. While you were taking Chinese?” Minseok had already spoken the language. “It's why I was so adamant that French was annoying. Because I absolutely hated that class.” He gives a soft laugh, “You were so busy with learning Chinese you didn’t remember half the time that I chose to take another language. But then… when you decided to prove to me that it could be sexy…” He shakes his head with a small smile, “I never expected the words that fell from your lips… it shocked me.” 

Jongdae blushes and ducks his head down, embarrassment in every motion. Minseok smiles and moves forward, cupping his cheek lightly and lifting his head up. He moves closer, so their lips are a breath away from each other and Jongdae has to hold his breath as he stared at the other. Minseok smiles, eyes twinkling happily. 

“I love you too,” he says softly, “but it seems we were both too busy being idiots to realize it.” He looks up at the other happily, “now… are you gonna kiss me, or what?” Jongdae gives a small laugh and leans forward pressing his lips against the other with a small sob. A few tears slipping from his eye as he moves to wrap his arms around the other. Their lips slip together, eyes fluttering shut as they meld against each other. 

They kiss slowly at first, just a breath of lips moving against each other. When they finally part both of them are panting, eyes fluttering open and cheeks pink from the kiss. Minseok smiles softly at the other and they both let out a laugh. Leaning their foreheads together they grin at each other, linking their hands and smiling softly. Silence only broken when Jongdae bites his lip and blinks up at him slowly. 

“So… what does this make us?” He asks softly, Minseok blinks and gives a small laugh. Leaning over to kiss Jongdae on the cheek before slowly smiling at him. 

“Boyfriends?” He asks with a small smile, causing Jongdae’s face to split in a wide grin. 

“Boyfriends,” he agrees with a laugh. Causing Minseok to smile at him again, before they both fall onto the bed. Lips moving back to each other's, hands linking and heads tilting slowly. Their legs tangled together and they get lost in each other's embrace. 

Being boyfriends meant very little changed in their relationship. For the most part, what changed was where and how they spent their time. Instead of spending the majority of the time in the library they now spent most of their time in Chen’s single bedroom. The younger male had gotten in on a scholarship and as such was lucky enough to get a single room to himself. Added to that his parents had gotten him permission to bring his own bed due to the other's insomnia. So the other's room was really the most comfortable place for the new couple. 

Minseok had even moved most of his things to the room, so they could cuddle at night and fall asleep in each other’s arms. It was cheesy but they had always slept better next to each other. And them being boyfriends just made that even more true. Added to the change of scenery there was now more kissing and cuddling than before. 

They would walk to classes together, holding hands and kissing before they separated. They would each take time on their way back from classes, meeting each other halfway and enjoying each other’s company. And on days where one had later classes, the other would get food and wait for them at the school’s courtyard. It was sweet, it was slow. But there was one issue. 

One small, glaring issue. And that was when they were back in their room, both sat at their own desk and studying. Jongdae had a bad habit of muttering to himself while he worked. And Minseok understood, for the most part, that because he was a language major speaking out loud helped a lot. The other could listen to music if he really wanted too. No, the issue was when Jongdae switched from Spanish or Japanese to French. 

Minseok had never found French attractive before. But ever since the night where Jongdae had first whispered sweet nothings into his ear Minseok couldn’t help but react when French fell from the other’s lips. The moment the first syllable slipped out Minseok would feel himself twitching in his pants. Any former train of thought coming to a sudden halt. Minseok would spend hours staring at the same page as the other muttered to himself. And by the end of it, Minseok would be left hard and wanting. 

Today was no different, they had come back right after dinner and settled into work. Minseok moving to the spare desk across the room from Jongdae, settling into work on an essay for Art history while the other began Japanese. The studying session started fine, with the other memorizing his Japanese characters and numbers. But soon enough he is switching languages and Minseok’s whole mind screeches to a stop. 

It doesn’t matter that the other is simply repeating tenses aloud. There’s something about the simple fact that the French words are slipping past Jongdae’s lips that does it to him. Minseok feels his cock jump at the sound of the other’s voice slipping over the words like butter. And he lets out a groan, head slipping to fall down onto the desk next to his laptop with a large thud. The thud startles Jongdae enough that the younger male looks up and over at them. 

“Min?” Jongdae’s voice washes over to his boyfriend, voice tinged with confusion. Minseok whimpers softly, cock fully hard from the couple of moments of the other speaking in French. Worried now Jongdae stands and moves over, “Minseok? What’s wrong?” 

The older male lets out a whine, slowly opening his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. The other’s lips are parted slightly, wet from him constantly licking his lips as he practiced. His head is tilted slightly, hair falling in a disheveled mess around his face. And all it does is make Minseok harder, the older clinging to his last thread of sanity as he stares up at the other. Giving a soft sigh he reaches up to cup Jongdae’s cheek, slowly sitting back up. 

“Nothing… or well… nothing that can be fixed.” He gives the other a soft smile and shakes his head, “I’m sorry Dae.” Jongdae frowns and lets out a whine, reaching down to pull at Minseok’s cheeks. A habit from when they were kids. 

“Stop it!” he huffs and let’s go of the other's cheeks, folding his arms. “Tell me!” He huffs at him, sending him a glare that just makes Minseok smile. The older sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, neck hearing in embarrassment. 

“It's just…” he bits his lip, “ok you know how you tried to prove to me French could be sexy?” Jongdae nods, letting Minseok continue, “well… I’ve noticed that… after that every time you start talking in French my body kinda… reacts…” He tries to be vague, eyes flicking away from the other and ears turning pink. There’s a pause, during which Jongdae’s eyes trail down the other’s body, locking on the lump in his pants. And suddenly Jongdae’s throat feels very dry. 

“Oh…” he whispers softly, and Minseok lets out a mortified whimper. 

“So… yeah… I’ve been trying to deal with it… and it's only when you speak French but it's enough that… that it's gotten kinda distracting.” Minseok covers his face, mortified. There’s silence and then Jongdae’s hands are on his chair and his eyes fly open. Jongdae’s face has changed now. No longer the innocent, teasing, cute dongsaeng. Instead, his eyes are dark with something Minseok can’t describe. 

Turning the chair so that Minseok is facing him Jongdae sends him a small smirk. Slowly sinking to his knees in front of his boyfriend. Hands moving to rest on the others thick, plush thighs. Looking up at him he leans forward, capturing the other’s lips in a kiss. Minseok lets out a small gasp before their lips slip together, tongues tangling as they kiss slowly. The elder can still feel Jongdae’s hands on his thighs. But they haven’t moved except for his thumbs rubbing small circles as they kiss. Finally, Jongdae pulls back, a small string of saliva connecting their lips together. 

“Oh Minseok,” Jongdae lets out a small chuckle, eyes dark as he looks up at the other. “Let me help you?” He asks softly, hands moving slowly up to the other’s fly. Minseok’s eyes widen, mouth going dry. Slowly Jongdae slips open the other's pants, pulling them open enough to pull out the older’s cock. His eyes flick down from the other's face, instead locking on the other’s hard cock. 

It's larger than Jongdae expected, and fairly thick. The tip is already wet and leaking and Jongdae can’t resist leaning forward and lapping at the slit, like a kitten with milk. Minseok lets out a small gasp, hands clenching at the chair’s arms as he stares down at Jongdae. Jongdae smirks up at him, giving his lips a small lick before moving to take Minseok into his mouth. Opening his lips wide enough to slide down partway. 

The younger moves slowly, hands coming to stroke and squeeze the base of the older’s cock as he moves slowly. Pulling back up and sliding back down, each movement pulling more of the older into his mouth. Until his nose is nestled in the curly hair at the base of the cock. He takes a breath through his nose, barely holding back a moan. 

He can feel the other, heavy and hot in his mouth. Eyes fluttering shut as he lets himself be surrounded by the other’s scent. It's rich and heady, musky from the fact that they haven’t showered yet that day. And the salty taste of precum slipping over his tongue makes him let out a small whimper. Opening his eyes he looks up at Minseok, a few tears in the corners of them. 

As Minseok looks down at the other its as if he is begging him for something. And the thought that enters his mind makes Minseok’s heart stutter in his chest. Shakily his hands move from the chair and into the younger’s hair. Weaving through it to tug lightly, which just pulls a moan from the younger’s throat. A moan that makes Minseok gasp as he feels it through his cock. Gulping he slowly begins to use his hands to move the other. Pulling him back before tugging him down over his cock. 

Jongdae’s eyes flutter closed and he mewls around the cock in his mouth. Moaning as the other speeds up the thrusts. Jongdae chokes on his cock at one point and he has to reach up to keep Minseok’s hands in his hair, moaning around the cock and sucking as hard as he can. His eyes flutter open to look back up at the older and he hears Minseok let out a soft curse before his mouth is being fucked open. Jongdae holding still and letting the other do as he wants, and finally, Minseok is cumming. Salty cum spilling down the other’s throat. Jongdae mewls and sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks until all of Minseok’s cum has filled his cheeks. 

Then he pulls off with a pop, swallowing the cum and licking his lips as he pants and stares up at his boyfriend. Eyes wet with a few tears and lips puffy from abuse Minseok stares down at the other before surging to his feet and grabbing him by the wrist. Pulling him over to the bed where he shoves him down onto it. 

“Fuck Dae.” Minseok practically growls, crawling over the other and bending to take his lips with his own. He can taste himself on the other’s lips and for reason that thought has him twitching again. Limp cock already trying to come back to life. Nipping at the other’s lips he pulls off and shakes his head with a small laugh. “You’re trying to kill me. Is that it?” He looks at the other, watching as Jongdae gives him a kitten-like smile, the younger laughing softly. 

“Now why would I want that?” Jongdae’s voice is hoarse, throat a bit sore from abuse but the smile on his face is full of contentment. His own cock hard and straining painfully against his pants. Minseok growls and shakes his head, ducking down to suck a mark onto the other’s neck. 

“Let me take care of you Dae,” he whispers softly, hands slipping to pull off the other’s pants and boxers, eyes moving to land on the other's hard length. It curves beautifully, tip leaking and wet as it rubs against the other's chest. Jongdae has himself propped up on the heels of his hands and is staring up at his boyfriend with slightly glazed eyes. Minseok gives a small smirk, hand moving to wrap around the other’s cock and pull up in long slow tugs. Each movement of his wrist causing a shudder to run over the other’s body. 

He moves his hand slowly, eyes taking in the beautiful sight that is lain out below him as he thinks. What would Jongdae want? There’s so much he wants to do with the other. But what would the other like for tonight? Biting his lip, he gets a small idea, before leaning forward to catch the other's lips once again. They share a slow and deep kiss before Minseok pulls back and moves to whisper into the other’s ear. 

“Parle sale avec moi, (5)” he whispers softly, breath coming out hot against Jongdae’s ear and he can feel the other jump in his grip. A small moan working out from his lips. Jongdae’s eyes open, slightly glazed but he seems to understand what the other is asking. There’s an inhalation from the other before he begins to speak. 

And it's filthy, absolutely dirty words rolling from the other’s tongue in French. What he wants to do to Minseok, what he wants to be done to him. Everything the younger has ever desired comes pouring out of his lips in his limited French. And soon enough the combination of the French and the words being said has Minseok fully hard again. The older sending his boyfriend a small smirk before moving to speak again. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Dae.” He growls out into the others ear, “slow and hard, I’m gonna fuck you into this bed until you’re crying out from pleasure and all you can remember is the feeling of me inside of you. And then when you’re about ready to cum I’m gonna move faster, and I’m gonna fill you full of my cum. So much that you’ll cum untouched, all over your chest just from the feeling of me inside of you. Would you like that, Dae?” And the other whimpers, lips parting in a small moan. A heady whispered yes slipping past them, which is all the consent Minseok needs before he dives back down to kiss him again. 

Minseok’s lips meet Jongdae’s in a fast and needy kiss, the older pushing his boyfriend back onto the bed. Spreading his legs open with a nudge of his knee before pulling back from the kiss. His lips move to kiss across the other’s neck and skin, eyes flicking over to the bedside table before leaning up to suck on Jongdae’s earlobe. Nibbling lightly he slides his hands up the other’s sides, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. As the shirt moves over the other's head he breaks to sit back on his heels, eyes flicking over the other's appearance. Snapping himself out of it he looks back up at his lover with a smirk, leaning down as if to kiss him before stopping. 

“Do you have lube?” He asked softly, eyes locking on Jongdae’s own, lips a breath apart from the others. Jongdae’s eyes are glazed and it takes a moment for the words to sink in. The other male letting out a needy whimper before pointing to his drawer. 

“No, but… top drawer… I have a body oil in there… it should be safe.” He whispers softly, his own eyes flicking back to Minseok’s from the drawer he is pointing too. Minseok gives him a small smile, leaning down to kiss the other. Tongue working his way into Jongdae’s mouth as his hand pulls open the bedside drawer. There’s a couple of moments of Minseok’s hand gripping around in the drawer before it lands on the only bottle in there. 

Grabbing hold he pulls the bottle out, nipping at Jongdae’s lip as he pulls back from the kiss. The other let out a small whine, eyes fluttering as he gazes up at his older boyfriend. Minseok can’t help but stare at the other, eyes taking in the other’s disheveled form. From how his chest heaves as he pants, to the slight sheen of sweat forming on his skin, down the lean muscles to the thick curved cock that rests against his abdomen. It all makes Minseok think just how perfect the other looks. Another whine is what brings him out of his admiration, eyes flicking back up to lock on Jongdae’s face. 

“Minnie…” Jongdae whines, face flushed pink, “it's not fair.” He pouts, hands reaching up to tug at the other’s clothes. Minseok blinks, amusement forming on his face. Leaning down he pecks the other’s lips. 

“What’s not fair?” He teases lightly, smirking at the younger male. Jongdae lets out another whine, this time pulling hard at the other’s shirt. 

“I’m naked… and you’re not.” Jongdae pouts at the other, red creeping up his neck. Minseok lets out a small laugh, leaning back and pulling his shirt off over his head, before tossing it to the side. He smirks down at his boyfriend, watching as the other's hands move to trail over the expanse of his naked torso, down over his muscles before moving to hook in the belt loops of his pants. 

“What,” Minseok chuckles, “not enough?” He teases the other lightly, moving to shift enough to kick his pants and boxers aside. This time its Jongdae’s turn to stare in shock at his boyfriend. Eyes raking over the muscular form and down to where his cock is standing up. Red and leaking just from listening to Jongdae beg in French. Jongdae sets that thought aside, ideas swirling for how he can use that at a later date. Instead, he whines softly, spreading his legs and pulling Minseok back for another kiss. 

When their lips meet this time Minseok’s hands move down. Over the other's hips and to cup his ass. Squeezing softly before spreading his legs farther. There’s a popping sound as Minseok opens the bottle of oil, and then the cool oil is being drizzled over his fingers. Minseok rubbing them together to heat them up before moving to trace the other’s entrance gently. One finger moving in circles around the puckered flesh. Pulling back from the kiss he slowly presses his finger against the other. 

“Ready?” He asks softly, eyes catching the other’s and holding them for a moment. Jongdae gives a small nod and then Minseok’s finger is pressing in. Jongdae’s breath hitches and Minseok leans down, nipping and sucking at the other's skin as his finger moves slowly inside the other. Trying to get the other used to the feeling. When the other has relaxed some he moves to push a second finger inside. This time pulling a whine from the other male. Eyes flicking up to him he stills his fingers, waiting for Jongdae to be ready. 

“Ok,” he whispers after a moment, eyes flicking back open and down to where Minseok rests. Minseok looks at him, making sure he’s ok before curling his fingers. Moving farther down the other’s chest he moves to take one of Jongdae’s nipples into his mouth. Fingers moving slowly inside the other. Curling and thrusting and scissoring slowly. As he does he swirls his tongue around the other’s nipple, sucking and tugging gently. He’s not yet sure how far he can push the other. Tugging again he pulls a gasp from the younger male. 

“Minnie…” Jongdae whimpers, “please… need you.” Minseok lets out a low groan, moving to slip his third finger inside the other. He’s tight and tenses again as the third finger pushes inside. But instead of painful it seems like he’s just impatient. Letting out a needy whine as his hands move to clutch at Minseok’s head. 

Minseok tugs on his nipple, pulling slightly harder and pulling a gasp from the other’s lips. As he moves to the other nipple his fingers begin to move. Slowly at first and then the speed increases, and with a twist of his wrist Jongdae tenses, back arching. 

“Ah! There!” Minseok smirked, pulling on the other’s nipple with his teeth lightly before thrusting his fingers back inside the other. Hitting the same spot again. Jongdae cries out as he does that, panting below the other. But then Minseok is pulling back, lips giving one last suck to the other’s chest before slipping off. Fingers curling one last time before pulling out of the other with a pop, causing Jongdae to let out a needy whine. 

Minseok chuckles, reaching for the oil and pouring some on his hand. Reaching down he strokes himself a few times. Jongdae’s eyes locking on the other’s thick length as his hand moves up and down. And then Minseok is moving between his legs, lining up against the others entrance he bends down to capture the other’s lips in a kiss. Pulling back to lay their heads together. 

“Ready?” He asks, holding himself against the other and waiting for his confirmation. Jongdae’s arms move up, wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. 

“Please,” Jongdae whispers to the other, kissing him lightly, “please Minnie.” And with that the other pushes inside of him. Stopping once he is all the way inside so they can both get used to it. And then he starts to move. Thrusts slow at first, but quickly picking up pace. Both boys moaning out. 

Minseok’s hands grip at Jongdae’s hips, holding him tight as he moves faster and harder inside of the other. Lips moving to clash with the others in a desperate kiss. They both know they won't last long. And soon enough they feel the curling in their stomachs. Jongdae letting out a needy mewl as his hands cling to the other's muscular back. Minseok curses out, hips stuttering as they both cum. 

The younger’s cum spurting up to cover both their chests as Minseok’s own fills him up. Gasping out their lips meet once again in another kiss. Slower this time as Minseok continues to thrust until they both are milked dry. Panting they collapse in a pile on the bed. Holding each other close. Jongdae’s eyes slowly meet Minseok’s and then laughter is falling from their lips as they hold onto each other. 

Once they have both settled down Minseok smiles at him. Leaning up to kiss him softly. Arms holding the other close to himself as they kiss softly and sweetly. Finally, he pulls back, resting their heads together and smiling at each other. 

“I love you Dae,” Minseok whispers, causing Jongdae’s face to crack into a wide smile. The younger nuzzling close in happiness. 

“I love you too Minnie.” He whispers back, smiling softly at the other. Minseok chuckles, hand moving to rest in the other’s hair, gently playing with it before speaking again. 

“You know, next time I expect you to make good on your promise you know.” He hums softly, causing Jongdae to look up in confusion. Minseok grins at him, “you did say you were gonna fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week, didn’t you?” He teases, watching as the other's cheeks flush red. Laughing when Jongdae bends to nuzzle against his chest. 

There’s silence as the two cuddled together, both blissful and happy. But then something comes into Jongdae’s head and he raises it with a curse. Eyes flicking up to the older’s, Minseok frowning at him. 

“What?” Minseok asks him in confusion, causing Jongdae to groan and close his eyes. There’s a moment before he opens them again and looks at the other. 

“Min… how are we gonna get to the showers to clean up?” He asks the other, causing silence to fill the room and then-

“FUCK!”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations-
> 
> 1\. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Minseok? How the light hits your skin when you study? How cute you are when your cheeks are filled with food? When you smile at me from across the room? You are so beautiful and you don't seem to realize it. Instead, you see only the negative. But you are amazing."  
> 2\. "You are so beautiful, I missed you."   
> 3\. "I love the feeling of you in my arms. Your skin touching mine."  
> 4\. "Even if you only see us as friends... I can't help but fall in love with you."  
> 5\. "Talk dirty to me." 
> 
> I am so ridiculously proud of how this turned out. It's my longest and best ever written smut so yeah. Plus the story actually flowed well and is cute so... I'm just happy with this and I hope you all like it. Again if I messed the French up let me know!


End file.
